A different Naruto
by hiddensecreat
Summary: Naruto taken away at birth to be train in the art of shinobi returns at the age of 12 just how strong is he and what is going to happen NarutoxSakura Ch 10 reupdated
1. Prologue

First fan fics so yea w/e

First fan fics so yea w/e

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Thought_

Normal

-- change scene

Prologue

12 years ago a great beast attack The Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konoha). This beast was known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The brave shinobi of Konoha fought the Kyuubi to protect their village. With one last ditch effort The Yondaime decided to sacrifice his life to seal away the beast inside a new born baby boy. This boy was known as Naruto Uzamaki.

--

During the memorial/celebration the Yondaime predecessor Sarutobi Sandaime was reinstated as the temporary hokage till the new one can decided. "The Fourth gave his life to save us from the Kyuubi by sealing it into this boy," Sarutobi Shouted standing on the Hokage's tower "His final wishes when sealing the Kyuubi was for us to recognize this boy as our hero and savior."

"Boo" "Why should we" "Yea that brat might grow up to destroy us all" "Maybe we couldn't kill the Kyuubi in his true form but lets kill him while he still sealed inside in that brat"

_I feel sorry for this little guy no one should endure the hardship that this boy should go through. What were you thinking Minato?_

"Yo Hokage-sama how's it going"

"What are you doing back in this village?"

"What can't I come back and visit my village plus I saw the Kyuubi. Looks like you haven't even selected a successor yet"

"He died sealing it inside this boy so I'm back in office"

"Hahaha sucks for you and was it the Fourth riding Gamabunta"

"Yea that was him alright."

"But that would mean that the Fourth was Minato because that's the only one Jiraya taught the jutsu too. O and by the way who did he seal the Kyuubi in?"

"This little boy I'm carrying"

"Wow he looks just like Minato without the whiskers of course...wait don't tell me that this is his kid"

"Yea Naruto Uzamaki"

"So they decided to use his Kushina last name instead of Namikaze"

"You know for a guys who hasn't seen this village once since the beginning of the great shinobi war you sure do not a lot about what going on"

"Hey Jiraya still comes by to visit the village and I meet him in my travel so I see how the village is doing I'm not that cold hearted"

"Hurry up and kill that brat so we can get on with our lives" "If you wont do it Hokage-sama then let me do it." A villager starts pushing his way through the crowd.

"I advise you to stay where you are me and Sarutobi are having an important conversation up here"

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do?"

"You know a lot of people died fighting the Kyuubi" The unknown ninja says appearing in front of the villager holding a kunai to his throat "We can just cast you off as another casualty in that fight now back off" The villager falls down.. The ninja appears back in front of the Sarutobi. "This boy was barely born and he already has people out to get him"

"Sigh. What am I going to do about it? Nothing I say changes their mind. Minato doesn't want them knowing that he sealed the Kyuubi into his own son"

"Hahaha that's just like Minato he wants his son to earn himself a reputation in this village instead everyone admiring him because he (points at Naruto) is his son"

"Yea I can see why Asuma did have a big ego for a while till his sensei told him he didn't care if he was my kid and neither would the enemy when they try to kill him"

"O yea I forgot how funny that was. Man the look on his face was priceless. Maybe that's why he took up smoking."

"Yea maybe that's why. Now down to business I know that look in your eye your going to do something."

"Well I was just thinking that I can't let this boy stay in this village."

"What do you mean?"

"Well what I mean is that being hated by everyone at such a young age it's not healthy."

"Um Hokage can I see the container of the Kyuubi"

"Not now Iruka maybe some other time."

"Um O.K then"

"That boy must have lost his parents to the Kyuubi"

"What make you say that?"

"The hurt look that was in his eyes u can just tell"

"Hmmm but back to Naruto what are you thinking about everyone hating him."

"Well I was thinking that maybe I should take him away from the village awhile and bring him back every year to visit and see the village that he one day grow up to protect."

"So when do plan on returning him permanently to the village?"

"Maybe when he's 12 so he can take and past the genin test."

"That and u plan on training him don't you"

"Yea just a little bit"

"The council no going to like this"

"The old farts can shove an exploding tag up their ass for all I care."

"Now, now be nice. I'll let you take him but make sure u bring him back at least once every year so I can check and see his growth and stability"

"Yea sure that's no problem as long as he willing to come back."

"I don't care if u drag him back kicking and screaming he better come back"

"I'll come by later to get him and do something about all this kill this fox container crap it's getting on my nerves. Oh make sure the children around Naruto age don't know about the Kyuubi."

"So you don't want the village children to why?"

"Because when he gets put on a genin team he isn't hated by his fellow teammate"

"Ah I see. I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I ask" without the ninja disappears in a puff of smoke.

_Hmm that'll work._ Sarutobi then shouts, "From this moment forward you are not allow to even mention the Kyuubi name in this village. All the children will learn that the Fourth defeated the Kyuubi and nothing else."

"I have the right to tell my son about this incident." "And I have daughter that's about to be born I think she should know for her own protection."

"NO now be quite. If you even mention that this boy has the Kyuubi sealed in side I'll hand you over to Ibiki to practice his interrogation skills on."

--

"What are you planning on doing with Naruto?'

"Don't worry about it Kakashi that's none of your concern."

"The Fourth was my teacher I should know what you're going to do with his legacy."

"O you'll know all right but you'll have to wait at least twelve years first."

--

The next morning

"Well we're off see you next year Kakashi and Sarutobi" with that the unknown ninja walks away holding Naruto in his arm

"I wonder how strong that boy going to get Hokage-sama."

"Kakashi don't worry about the boy he is in good hands."

"I know."

And with that our story begins

* * *

I did some editing in all my chapter so maybe the will be easier to read


	2. The Return of Naruto

Well here is the 1st chapter in the series

Well here is the 1st chapter in the series

Normal

_Thought_

-- Change Scene

12 years after the incident with the Kyuubi Konoha has been restore from its near disaster like state. Sarutobi looks out the window while thinking to himself. _Well doesn't today seem nice I hope the village can stay like this while I'm back in office._ All of a sudden a voice breaks his change of thought.

"Yo Sarutobi how's it going for you"

"Ah so I see your back where Naruto?"

"He wanted to go look around the village to see if it still the same from last year"

**Flashback**

Two ninja walks in through the front gate. The guards greet them and ask "Name and reason for visit." Then they notice the two of them and say "Um never mind go on ahead the hokage is waiting for you."

"Hey sensei how come this place looks the same every year it's so boring."

"Be quite Naruto this is your home village it doesn't matter what it looks like it matter about the people living in it."

"I know but cant they make it look a little more interesting compare to the other hidden village we seen this place looks like nothing."

"Ha-ha I guess so but don't take this village lightly."

"I know it suppose to be the greatest hidden village there is but it still look boring."

"Man I don't even know why I bother telling you anything."

They reach the hokage office. They knock on the door to the hokage office.

"Come in."

"Yo Sarutobi hows…"

"You know you should change the look of this village. Ow!" Naruto gets bonked on the head. "What was that for?"

"For speaking out of line now shut up."

"Fine"

**Flash Back Ends**

"So Naruto is the same as always?"

"Yup still a knucklehead as always but a powerful one at that."

"So how strong do you think he is?" Whisper something in his ear.

"Ok I see then but don't u think that's a little harsh and does he know?

"It still training him and no he doesn't know about it."

"So what are you doing back so early for his annual checkup?"

"There is no annual checkup anymore he's twelve now so its time I return him to the village so he can be a ninja."

"But there only three months left before the graduation exams."

"Are u forgetting who trained him or where you being serious."

"Yea I know but the last time we talked about his training you said he would never be able to even pass the academy exam."

"Yea but that's why I taught him the shadow clone jutsu. And with the amount of chakra he has imagine how quick he learned"

"Aw I see then so you're going to enroll Naruto into the academy then."

"Yup so can u set it up for him to start tomorrow I'm have some stuff I need to tell him."

"O.k. then I'll set it up for him to start tomorrow."

"Thanks." With that the guy disappears.

_I wonder how much Naruto has grown over these past years."_

--

Naruto is jumping form building to building. _I wonder if she'll be surprise to see me. I've ignored her for the last four years_ A little while later Naruto spots a pink haired girl. "Hey Sakura it's me Naruto."

Sakura turns around and looks up at the building and notices Naruto standing there.

"Hey, Naruto how are you feeling?"

Naruto Jumps down in front of Sakura. "I'm fine as always."

"You're early this year. Why?"

"I don't know my sensei wouldn't tell me why we came back so early he just said that it's a surprise."

"O, Naruto do you want to hang out with me today." _I hope he got over what I said a few years ago he's been avoiding since then._

**Flashback**

At Sakura birthday part when she turned 8. "Happy Birthday Sakura-chan" Naruto kisses Sakura.

Sakura blushes "What was that for Naruto-kun?"

"I really like you and I was hoping you feel the same way about me."

"Well I don't know what to say."

Take all the time you want Sakura-chan."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Sakura smiles

**1 year later**

"Hello Sakura-chan."

"Hi Naruto."

_She didn't call me Naruto-kun like last time I wonder what's up._

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Well I don't know if I should tell you this but I have this crush on this boy."

"Yea and." Naruto inside are dancing. "What's his name?"

"Um his name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"O well then I think its time for me to go I'll see you later Sakura."

_He didn't call me Sakura-chan _"Wait Naruto how come I only see you around the village one day out of every year."

"I only come back to visit for one day and then I'm gone again."

"Why did you choose today to come back?"

"Because it's your birthday and I wouldn't want to miss it now would I"

"That's so sweet Naruto."

"Yea well I think its time for me to go. Happy Birthday Sakura."

**Flashback End**

Naruto looks at Sakura "What's wrong Sakura"

"Nothing." Hey Naruto where have u been these last four years I've seen you around the village but you never came by to say hi."

"Well my sensei has been making me run some errands while I was back in the village." Naruto lied.

"Oh really what where they like."

"They were really stupid and I think he was too lazy to do it himself

"Who are you calling lazy you ungrateful little brat."

Naruto turn around "Sorry sensei I didn't mean it I swear."

"Yea well what ever I don't really care. Listen though Naruto this time were not leaving the village."

"What?"

"Yup its time for you to return to the village and go to the academy and join the world of the shinobi's."

"Really you mean I can go to the academy and become a shinobi. Did you hear that Sakura I going to be a shinobi."

"Umm Naruto there's only three months left in this school year do u really think you can catch up."

"Don't worry Sakura Naruto is better than you think he is."

"Yea well even Sasuke had taken a while to master all the jutsu we know and he's the best student in the class."

"Sasuke is nothing compare to me just tell me the name of the jutsu u know and ill bet u I can do it no problem."

"Naruto you're so arrogant. Fine then, bunshin, henge and kawamari there happy."

"So all I got to know how to do is form a weak clone change my appearance and substitute my whole body Sakura I learn that when I was 5 come on. What do you think I've been doing outside the village for these past 12 years?"

"I don't know Naruto I don't know."

"O.k. you two. Naruto you are to report to the academy tomorrow at 7 to be assign your class got it?"

"Got it and you don't have to worry about me. I'm going to be the next hokage remember."

"Yea, yea so I hear."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the academy at 7 don't be late."

--

_I wonder whose class I'm going to place him in. We'll let me see the roster of student. _Sarutobi looks at all the class roster. _It looks like Iruka has all the good students this year lets put him in there._

Iruka comes walking into the hokage office. "Hokage-sama I was wondering if you found some one to fill in the empty seat in my class yet.

"Perfect timing Iruka I had just place the perfect student in your class he should be there by tomorrow so don't worry about that. Is there anything else you need?"

"Really who?

"You'll see tomorrow and I'm sure your going to be surprise."


	3. The 1st Day

Here the 3rd chapter for you

Here the 3rd chapter for you

Normal

_Thought_

-- Change scene

6:45 am

Beep Beep Beep

"Man what time is it? What? Shit I'm going to be late man and on my first day too can it get any worse man."

Naruto jumps out of bed and run into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change. _6:50 I still got ten minutes_ Puts on and a black t-shirt and some jeans. _Hopes this looks good on me_

--

7:10

"Man that brat is late."

"Ease up on him he could have overslept." Iruka defended Naruto

"I'm surprise that you not mad at him you know his is the container right? And that it was the fox was the one you killed your parents."

"Yea I realized that it was the fox and not Naruto that killed my parents."

"Ah so I see you're not as blinded as most of the village. Speak of the devil here he comes now."

"I'm sorry I'm late my alarm didn't go off till like 20 min ago."

"Stop making excuses up if you want to be a shinobi."

"That's o.k. Naruto didn't mean to be late."

"Yea, sensei why can't you be a lot nicer like this man."

"Well what ever I'll leave you two to introduce yourself to each other. And Naruto remember what I said yesterday."

"I get don't worry"

"O yea like I'm not going to worry when you say that."

"Where are you going anyways?"

"On a mission where else. See you later." Disappears in a puff of smoke

"Hmm that's weird"

"What's weird Naruto?"

"He never wants to stay in this village longer than he has to. I thought that after he told me I was going to enroll in academy he would leave."

"He has his reason"

**Flashback**

"Iruka you know Naruto can be a hand full sometime so if he ever get out of line just tell me and I'll straiten him out for you."

"You never stay in this village though you come and go just like Jiraya-sama does."

"Yea well I'm going to be watching over Naruto so I'll take on mission here and there to stay close to them."

"Why are you so protective of Naruto anyways?"

"You don't need to know that Iruka so don't worry about it."

**Flashback end**

"Iruka-sensei are you there?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Naruto just thinking about some thing that's all." _Wonder what he's trying to protect Naruto from._ "Okay Naruto I want to know what you like and dislike.

"Hmm, what I like is…. anything I guess but I like ramen especially. And I hate people who lie or harm defenseless people."

"O.k. then what is your dream."

"That's easy I want to be the kage of the hidden leaf village."

"Don't you mean Hokage?"

"Yea, well from the other 4 great villages there known as Mizukage Raikage and Kazekage Tsuchikage."

"You're pretty smart Naruto."

"Thanks umm do you know what time it is?"

"Yea its" looks at watch "8:05. 8:05! Class started. Alright Naruto follow me and I'll introduce you to the class.

--

"Hmm it's not like Iruka-sensei to be late I wonder what happen." Asked a blonde hair girl.

"Man what does it matter. Women are so troublesome." Said a boy with his hair tied back.

"What did you say Shikamaru."

"Nothing Ino."

Iruka come into the class with Naruto following right behind

_Naruto in this class no way _Sakura thought.

"Alright class quite down. We have a new student joining us today." Iruka turns to Naruto "Why don't you introduce yourself."

"Okay then." Naruto turns to the class "Hello every one my name is Naruto Uzamaki and I'm new to this academy." Looks around the class and spot Sakura and waves.

"How do you know the blonde cutie Billboard brow?" Ino asked

"You know him too Ino-pig we meet him when we were six."

**Flashback**

On a swing set watching all the other kid play sat a blonde boy. Two girls were playing on the monkey bars. "You know the monkey bars are really rusty and going to snap right?" the blonde boy asked the girls.

"Mind your own business" snapped the blonde girl.

"Just trying to be friendly that's all."

"Well our mom told us to never talk to strangers."

"O.k. but don't say that I didn't warn you."

The girls go back to playing when it was the pink hair girls turn to go. She was going across the thing just fine when all of a sudden the bars snapped.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She braced he self for an impact but didn't feel one. So she opened her eyes and saw blue one staring at here "are you o.k.?"

"Yea I'm fine thank you."

"Sakura are you alright?" Asked the blonde girl

"Yea I'm fine Ino" Sakura answered

"That's good. And thank you" Ino said

"No problem. My name is Naruto Uzamaki and yours?"

"I'm Ino Yamanaka"

"And I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Well aren't you going to gloat?"

"Gloat?" Nah my sensei told me never to gloat and that it's not the right thing to do because people hate you for it."

**Flashback end**

"What? That's Naruto standing there."

"Ms. Yamanaka is there something wrong?" Iruka asked

"Nothing Iruka-sensei but I was wondering Naruto where have you been all these years if you really do live in this village."

"Ah so you're Ino you haven't changed one bit still as forward as ever I see. Well if you want to know I've been out traveling the world and training to be a ninja."

"Humph." Came from a dark haired boy resting his chin on his hand. "Can we get on with today's lesson instead of wasting time with a new student who not going to pass the exam anyway?"

"Sas…"

"Don't worry about Iruka-sensei I know who he is. Broody raven hair blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back. You must be Sasuke Uchiha the only survivor of the Uchiha clan but in my opinion I think you brother didn't kill you because your nothing more than a waste of time."

"Alright that's enough today's lesson is going to be outside and we will be reviewing taijutsu."

A smirk came across Sasuke face

--

Outside on the training ground

"O.k. up first is Sasuke Uchiha and his opponent will be…"

"May I have a request Iruka-sensei?"

"Sure Sasuke who would you like to be your opponent."

"I would like Naruto Uzamaki to be my opponent."

"I don't think you want me as your opponent."

"Aw is the little want to be ninja afraid."

"Don't say I didn't warn you but to make this more interesting how about one of our class mate name the style of taijutsu I'll use for our fight."

"You can't be serious about this"

"O I can and I am I've master more than 500 different style of taijutsu so believe me I can"

"O.k. then what about the Inuzuka clan style of taijutsu then." Said the wolfish looking boy.

"O man beast style it is then"

"But you don't have a beast to do it with"

"I'll improvise"

"Alright Naruto if your ready then begin"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

_No way he can do shadow clone jutsu_ everyone in the class thought.

Naruto crouches down low on all four will his clone jumps on his back "Are you ready Sasuke because I'm not going to hold back. Gatsuga" Naruto and his clones start to spin engulfing them in what seem like a tornado.

_Impossible there now way he can do our clan's jutsu that's just not right and I've been practicing that ever since I've enter the academy. _Thought the boy

Sasuke tried his hardest to dodge the move but ended up backing hitting the wall. _Shit, what am I going to do? If he hits me with his jutsu I going to die._

But and inch before Naruto hit him he stop and knee Sasuke in the gut knocking him out.

_Remember not to show off too much Naruto. _Said a voice in Naruto head. _Shit I think I over did a little o well. _

"No way, he defeated the Uchiha that's impossible"

"What's more unbelievable is that he did Kiba's clan jutsu."

_Just what did Naruto learn on his trip with that guy? _Iruka thought

--

"I won't stand for this Hokage-sama."

"Same here I don't want my son learning in the same class as…as that boy."

"And what's wrong with that boy?"

"Well you know he is the demon fox."

_These people are so naïve._ Sarutobi thought.

"Hokage-sama I'm back from mission. O I see you have guest I'll think I'll come back later."

"Wait a minute Kakashi. You guys may leave we will discuss this matter later."

"Fine." Said the villager as him and the rest of them walked out the door.

"What do you want to know about Naruto Kakashi?"

"How much has he grown that's all?"

"I don't know Kakashi we'll just have to wait and see."

--

"Man Naruto that was awesome do u think you can teach me the kage bunshin no jutsu?"

"I don't know that jutsu split you chakra so if you don't have a lot you can become a sitting duck in the middle of a fight."

"O then how much chakra do you have Naruto."

"I don't know all a lot I guess."

"Really how do you know?"

"Well I can make a thousand kage bunshin with out even getting tired."

"Winner Ino Yamanaka" Iruka shouted "With that today lesson are over make sure you go home and practice your taijutsu."

"Well see you guys I got to go."

"See you later Naruto."

"Later guys." Naruto walks over to Sakura and put his hand out. "Do you want me to walk you home Sakura-chan?"

_He called me Sakura-chan. _"That would be nice Naruto-kun."

_She called me Naruto-kun. _"Then let's go."

"Naruto why are you walking billboard brow home instead of me I won our fight."

"Fine then Ino I'll walk both you and Sakura home."

A few minutes later the stop in front of the Yamanaka's Flower Shop

"Good-bye Ino"

"Good-bye Naruto-kun" Kisses Naruto on the cheek.

"Bye Ino-pig"

"Bye billboard brow"

After walking a few minutes of walking Naruto and Sakura reach Sakura's house

"Good-bye Sakura-chan"

"Good-bye Naruto-kun" Kisses Naruto on the cheeks also

"What was that for Sakura-chan?" Naruto blushes.

"Nothing" Sakura turns and walks into her house.


	4. The Dates

Here is chapter 3 for all of you guys

Here is chapter 3 for all of you guys

Normal

_Thought_

**Inner**

Man I'm glad for this day to be over though I wonder why they kiss me?

**Flashback**

At the Yamanaka' house

"Good-bye Naruto-kun" kisses Naruto's cheek

"Good-bye Ino"

"Bye billboard brow"

"Bye Ino-pig"

Later at Sakura's house

"Good-bye Sakura-chan"

"Good-bye Naruto-kun" Kisses Naruto's cheek

**Flashback ends**

"Yo Naruto how is it going"

"Huh?" Looks at his window "O it's just you sensei nothing much just thinking."

"Well come here I want to give you something."

Groans and then gets up and walks over to his sensei but stay out of reach. "What?"

"You need to be closer." Naruto walks a little close "Closer" gets even closer "closer" Naruto is practically in his face "This isn't something gay is it?"

"No" Decks Naruto in the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" Rubs his face

"Hmm I don't know how about showing off when I told you not too."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you. You are fucking retarded. 'I'll let one of my classmates pick my taijutsu style' 'I can perform a thousand shadow clones with out getting tired' what the fuck were you thinking? Are you trying to scare the shit out of this village?"

"No and it's not like I'm the actual Kyuubi so why are you so worried."

"I know you aren't but the majority of this village believe that you are the actual Kyuubi not just the container for it."

"Well it isn't my fault that this village is full of retard."

"Watch what you saying future Hokage you're suppose to be the protector of this village not its criticizer."

"I can't help it alright."

"Well just be careful next time and try not to show off anymore than you have

Outside of Naruto window

_Just incase he decides to show off some more. _ Perform a couple of hand sign. _There that should do it._

At the shopping district

_I wonder what Naruto doing right now. _Ino thinks to her self while walking. _I wish I knew where he lives so I can stop over for a visit. _With that Naruto come out of a store holding a couple of grocery bags and Ino walks right into him. "Why don't you walk where you're going you klutz." Ino shouts

"Sorry sheesh" Ino look over to see Naruto

"O sorry didn't see you there Naruto-kun." Ino blushes

"That's o.k. Ino." Starts to pick up his bag

"Here let me help you with that." Ino starts to help Naruto with his thing. "What are you doing with this much food? Are you throwing a party?"

"Huh? No I just eat a lot so I have to get a lot of food or I would run out."

"That's a lot of instant ramen you got there."

"Yea well I really do like ramen. I would eat it all day every day if I could but then my sensei would find out and I would get into a lot of trouble."

"Do you know how to cook Naruto-kun?"

"Yea well it's not that hard really."

"O well then let me help you carry your bags home." _This way I can find out where Naruto lives._

"O that's o.k. Ino I can just use my kage…" Ino looks disappointed. _I can't show off anymore. _"On second thought sure why not." Ino face lights up

"Here you go." Hands Ino two of the lighter bags. The two walk together in silence while Ino keeps take quick glances at Naruto and then turns away blushing. _Man I don't believe I feel this way about Naruto I mean he's cute but I don't even do this around Sasuke. _"Ino is something wrong." Snaps out of her thoughts.

"No" Ino turns away while blushing as red as an apple

"Umm o.k. then here we are then." They arrive at Naruto apartment complex then goes up to his apartment. Naruto fumbles with the keys a little bit before getting the door to open. "Well come in." Ino walks through the door and sets the grocery on the table while look around noticing that there not a lot there.

"A couch and a table with two chairs. Wow you don't even have a TV what's wrong with you."

"Nothing I don't really need much but the necessities and I don't really watch TV I'm always training so I'll never use it anyway."

"O well I was just wondering." _ I wonder if I should ask him out tonight. _Naruto starts to gather ingredients to make some food. _Well it's now or never. _"Umm Naruto how about I help you put away the groceries and you can save that for tomorrow and we can go out and eat my treat of course."

"Hmm only if you take me out to go eat ramen."

"O.k., it's a date then."

_Did she just call this a date? _"Sure I'll pick you up at 6 in front of your family flower shop."

"Yea that would be lovely." _ Now to go home and find something that would knock him out._

11:50

At the playground where Naruto and Sakura first met Sakura is sitting in the swing where she first saw him. _ I wonder where he is. I know I'm early but can't he show up already. This place sure does bring back a lot of memories. __**(See Flashback in Ch 2)**_

Naruto arrives and sees Sakura sitting on the swing thinking about something. "Sakura-chan what are you thinking about?" Sakura look up o see Naruto standing there looking at her. "Nothing Naruto-kun. Why did you want to see me today?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your fight against Ino yesterday."

"Anything but that."

"But it will help you improve you just need a little bit more practice"

"But…"

"No buts. Now hurry up." Naruto starts dashing off towards the academy training ground.

"Wait for me Naruto-kun." Sakura tries her hardest to keep up. _Man I can't believe he's so fast._

Sakura gets to the academy and sees Naruto standing there. "Fight me Sakura-chan I want to see how good you are."

"Naruto you know that I'm not as good as you and there's no way I can win either."

"Don't be modest Sakura. Plus I'm not going to hit you. So come at me with all you got."

"Alright then." Sakura dashes at Naruto and starts off with a right hook. Naruto dodges it without trying. Naruto keeps dodging Sakura's punches thinking to himself. _Sakura is pretty cute. _ A smile appears on Naruto's face. "What's so funny Naruto?"

"Nothing Sakura-chan."

"Then what are you smiling about." Sakura starts to slow down.

"Don't get distracted Sakura or else."

"Or else what Naruto-kun?"

"Or else this." Grabs Sakura's hand and pulls it behind her putting her into a half nelson and pinning her to the floor.

"Hey no fair you said that you weren't going to hit me."

"I didn't hit you I grabbed you and pinned you to the floor. That's what happens when you get distracted. Now moving on show, me your fighting pose again."

"Um ok here." Sakura gets into her fighting pose. Naruto walks circles around Sakura look her up and down.

"Not bad, not bad at all just some small adjustment like this." Naruto is standing behind Sakura pushing her hands a little close. "Now tuck your elbows in a little bit like this." Pushes Sakura elbow in a little. "Now move your hands like this." Grabs Sakura's hand and adjust it a little. While Naruto is doing this Sakura is blushing beet red. "Now bend your knee just a little." Grabs Sakura legs.

" Naruto…" Sakura moans

"Hmm do you like that Sakura-chan?"

"No…now stop it." **Cha! This feels great.**

"Really, because your face says otherwise." Rubs her thighs a little.

"Sweet kami Naruto stop please." Sakura was barely able to stifle a moan

"Fine then I'll just have to do this instead." Starts to tickle Sakura

"That's…ha…not…fair…ha…your…ha…not…ha…ticklish…ha"

"Yup and I wonder what time it is…5:15 ok Sakura-chan I'm going to have to walk you home now."

"Aw but why Naruto-kun I want to stay with you a little longer."

"I want to stay with you too but I got things I have to do Sakura-chan so come on I'll walk you home." Holds out his hand to Sakura.

"Fine but I expect you make this up to me." Grabs his hand and pulls herself up. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"No problem." With that the two of them start walking to Sakura's house. When they get to Sakura's house Naruto asked "Sakura if your not busy tomorrow we can go out and do something if you want to?"

"Um sure I guess." **Cha! Of course we would.**

"Great then I'll see you tomorrow around noon."

"Yea that'll be great Naruto-kun." Leans in and gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Ino's House

Ino is getting ready for her date with Naruto._ This is should do he won't be able to take his eyes off of me tonight. _Then there's a knock on Ino's door. _Must be Naruto. _Looks at her clock. _5:57 hmm I wouldn't call this early but whatever. _"Who is it?"

"It's me Naruto. Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yea I'll be out in a minute."

Opens the door. "Hear I am Naruto-kun. What do you think?"

Naruto turns to Ino and his jaws drop. Ino was wearing a tight purple spaghetti strap top that hugged her body and a short skirt that barely cover her ass and some high heel shoes.

"What do you think Naruto-kun?"

"Um… I think… you know…"

_I know he'd get like that what boy wouldn't. _"I know what Naruto-kun."

"You know…you look kind of…kind of… hot."

"Why thank you Naruto-kun." Ino blushes a little. "Why don't we go out to eat already?"

"Yea. And I hope you remember that we're going to eat ramen."

"Aw but Naruto-kun I was hoping we could give go eat something else." Ino puts on her pouting face. _This will work it always worked on my parent._

"But Ino-chan you promised ramen you can't go back on your word now." Naruto starts to pout

"Aw come on Naruto-kun don't look at me like that." Naruto keeps pouting. "Fine, fine you win but just this once."

"Yatta. Arigato Ino. What are you going to eat?"

"I don't know I'll probably share with you Naruto-kun."

"Great." _Now I'm going to get less ramen. Man this sucks._

Naruto and Ino arrive at Ichiruka Ramen stand. "One extra-large bowl of miso ramen please."

"Hai coming right up." Ichiruka turns around and sees Naruto standing there. "O it's you, even though you're new in this town you come by here pretty often."

"Yup heard this place serves the best ramen in the world and I agree. Naruto sits down on the stool. "Come sit down Ino."

"Where do I sit?"

"Anywhere you like."

_Anywhere I like huh. _Thought Ino. Ino walks over and sits in Naruto's lap. "Then I choose to sit here."

"Ino, why are you sitting on my lap?"

"You said I could sit any where I wanted so I decided to sit on your lap."

Ayame handed Naruto his bowl of ramen. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Now Ino, how am I going to eat?"

"Like this." Grabs the chopstick and starts to feed Naruto.

Naruto swallows. "Ok then." Gets fed another mouth full of ramen.

"See isn't this great?"

"Yup. But why aren't you eating"

"I said I was going to share with you remember." Puts some ramen in her mouth. _O how I hate ramen but I have to do this for Naruto's sake._

"Ino is something wrong it looks like your about to puke."

Swallows hard. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Smiles.

"Well if you say so." Opens his mouth for Ino to feed him. 15 minutes later the two are done eating. "Aw now that was food isn't it Ino?"

"Yea sure what ever you say Naruto-kun." _I'm never eating ramen again I don't care if it gets me a date with Naruto-kun. I'll just go after Sasuke instead._

"Ok Ino do you want to go home or would you rather go for a walk first."

"Um how about a walk."

"Ok then lets go."

Ino gets up off of Naruto and the two of them start walking through Konoha. "It's nice here isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Um yea it is." Ino said looking confused.

Naruto notices the confused look on Ino's face. "Ha ha. You don't have to look so confused about it. It's just that I'm used to be attacked like every day when I'm out in my travels.

"O well we have guards at the front entrance so we don't have to worry."

"Yea but that wouldn't stop someone from hoping over the wall you know."

"We have lookout points on top of the walls too. And there monitor by former ANBU members." Ino was getting really pissed at this point.

"Ha ha ha. You don't have to get mad about it. I was just stating the obvious and just because there former ANBU member doesn't mean they can stop everybody from passing through you know."

"Well…"

"Ha ha. Don't worry we have some pretty strong ninjas in this village so if anything goes wrong they'll be there.

Ino sigh at this remark. "Is it me or is it freezing out here"

Naruto holding his stomach laughing. "That's what you get for try to seduce a guy wearing that."

"That's not funny Naruto."

Hands her his jackets. "Here take my jacket."

"Thanks but won't you be cold."

"Na I've been in a lot colder weather before."

"Hmm this jackets is nice and toasty. What are you a walking oven?"

Naruto chuckles "No I just pumped some of my chakra into the jacket to keep you warm."

"O well thanks." Ino looks away blushing.

"It's getting late I should start walking you home."

"Aw can't we stay just a little longer Naruto-kun"

"No. I think your parents would be worried about you so I should get you home."

"Humph."

"Come on Ino." Grabs Ino arms and start walking towards her house. 10 minutes later they arrive in front of Ino's house. "Thanks for dinner Ino."

"Anytime Naruto-kun." Naruto turns around and starts to walk away when all of a sudden he hear Ino shout. "Wait Naruto-kun."

Naruto turns around and looks at Ino. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you for tonight." _ Go for it already._

"I should be thanking you. Well if that's all I better get going."

"Wait. Its just…. that…I…you know…"

"Um Ino I cant understand a word…" Naruto wasn't able to finish due to the fact that Ino had grab Naruto by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Naruto was shocked at first. But slowly he leans into it and kiss backs. After 2 minutes passed Naruto and Ino pulled back. Their breathing was pretty heavily. "Wow" was all Naruto could say.

"Yea wow." Ino replied looking a little dazed "Well I got to go inside then." She walks in to her house closing the door right behind leaving Naruto standing there thinking. 30 seconds after the door closed Ino opened it to hand Naruto his jacket. "Um hear you go I forgot to give this back."

"Um yea thanks." Said Naruto blushing a little bit.

"No problem." Said Ino blushing also. Ino went inside and closed the door.

Naruto started walking home thinking about that kiss. _Wow I never thought that Ino would do something like that. But man was it great._ Naruto walked all they way back to his apartment thinking about the kiss with Ino. When he got to his apartment he walked inside and dropped down on his bed. _Man I am exhaust. I've never been this tired since I trained with crazy old bastard. I wonder what's going on._ Naruto drifts off into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning.

Beep beep

"O man what time is it?" Naruto slams the snooze button on his alarm clock. He turns his head and sees that it reads 11 o'clock. "Shit only got an hour to get ready and meet Sakura-chan." Runs into the bathroom to start his shower.

At The Hokage Tower

"I'm here Hokage-sama is there something you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yes, just what is Naruto capable at his full strength anyways?"

"I don't know Hokage-sama I've never seen him at full power."

"What do you mean you've never seen him at full power before?"

"Well, um…I noticed that the stronger he got the less control over his power he had. So I thought that I should restrain his power before he could possibly hurt someone."

"Hmm I see and you never thought of actually trying to teach him how to control his power."

"Not that I didn't try but he just kept getting more powerful by the day and there nothing much I can do about it. And after the incident at the school the other day I decided that some more restraint would be required so he didn't hurt anyone."

"Hmm but the last time we talked about Naruto training you said he wasn't fit to be a ninja."

"The last time we talked about Naruto training was when he was six."

"It's been that long since the last time we discuss Naruto's training."

"Yea your memory must be slipping in your old age."

"Humph now back to my original question."

"I honestly don't have a clue. But there was this one time when we met Jiraya and he spar a little bit with Naruto."

"And how did it go."

"Well Naruto held his own for awhile but then Jiraya got mad because you know Naruto likes to taunt his opponent and then from there Jiraya just stomped him into the ground."

"When was this?"

"About 2 years ago."

"And how much has he grown since then?"

"I don't know Hokage-sama. But if it helps he's a lot stronger now than he was back then."

"How much stronger?"

"Lets just say that he has grown a lot since his fight with Jiraya."

"How much of his strength are you allowing him to use?"

"I'm guessing maybe less then a percent."

"Less than a percent I see…WHAT! Less than a percent so if Naruto is at his true power he would be…"

"Shhhh. Naruto would be in a class of his own."

"Is there any other restraints on him beside the jutsu placed on him?"

"Yea he's wearing some weights."

"How heavy?"

"Lets just say I make Gai look like a pushover."

"Hmm I see your dismiss."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Disappears in a puff of smoke.

_I hope you're watching your son Minato because it looks like he's already surpassed you._

At Sakura house

_Is this good enough. It's the middle of the day so I don't think we're going to go anywhere romantic. _Sakura is look in the mirror where a low cut blouse and some loose fitting jeans. She was looking herself over when all of a sudden there comes a knock at the door. "Coming." Sakura walks don the stairs and to her door. Sakura opens to see Naruto standing there. "O hello Naruto-kun."

"Hi. Wow Sakura-chan you look really beautiful."

Sakura notices that Naruto was dress casual and decided that she lucked out for dressing the same. "You don't look all that bad yourself Naruto-kun."

"He he. Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yea sure. Just hold on a second." Sakura turn around and yells into the house. "Mom I'm going out for awhile. There that should do it."

Naruto grabs Sakura's hand and starts walking her down the street. After they started walking for about a minute Naruto stops and steeps behind Sakura. "O.k. hold on for a second o.k. Sakura?"

"Sure." Naruto takes out a blind fold and puts it on Sakura. "What's this for Naruto-kun?"

"You'll see I'm taking you somewhere special. And no peeking."

"Aw!" Sakura tried to life her blind fold up but Naruto had stopped her.

"I mean it Sakura-chan."

They walked in silence for 20 minutes. When they arrived Naruto had step behind Sakura and took off the blind fold. "Wow!' was all Sakura could say. They standing in a field of wild flowers and there was a cherry blossom tree in the middle of the field.

"Come." Naruto offered his hand to her. Sakura took it and let him lead her to the tree. He sat down and she followed him. Sakura rested her head on Naruto shoulder. "Mm this is perfect."

"I could spend all day here with you Naruto-kun."

"So does that mean you like me more than Sasuke-teme?"

"Naruto don't call Sasuke-kun a teme."

"Fine," Naruto turned his head to the side. "I won't call him a teme anymore ok Sakura-chan."

"Perfect." Sakura put her head in to Naruto lap. She felt something hard against the side of her head. _Oh my god. Naruto-kun has a hard-on and I'm just resting my head on his lap. _**Cha! That's perfect. **Sakura started to blush.

"Is there something wrong Sakura-chan?"

"No, nothings wrong so Naruto-kun tell me all about your journey."

"Hmm…Where do I start?"

"Start from when you can remember."

"O.k. The earliest I can remember was when I accidentally called my sensei my dad."

"Ha ha ha. Why would you call your sensei dad?"

"Well I've been with him my entire life and I guess I just assumed that he was my dad."

"O well then who is your dad?"

"I don't know he told me it wasn't his place to tell me who my parents were and that it was my godfather's job."

"Well who's your godfather?"

"Do you really think I know?"

"No."

"Then stop interrupting me. Where did I leave off? O yea. I called him dad and he was like I'm not your father Naruto I'm just your sensei…" Naruto talked his past for about an hour.

"Wow! I can't believe that you actually met Jiraya-san one of the legendary sanin."

"Well that pervert can go to hell for all I care he wouldn't even teach me anything and every time we spar he never held back."

"Well maybe that's why you're so strong then Naruto-kun."

"Maybe. Hey Sakura-chan are you hungry?"

"Yea but we didn't bring any food."

"I came prepared."

"You didn't even bring anything what are you talking about.

"This." Naruto chuckled as he pulled a scroll out of his pocket.

_That was what I felt when I rested my head in his lap. _Sakura blushed again. "What is that?"

"It's a sealing scroll and I packed our lunches in hear so," Naruto opened the scroll bit his thumb and smeared the blood onto the scrolled and shouted "Release!" A table covered in sushi appeared in front of the two. "Enjoy Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at the food with her eyes wide opened. She took a spicy tuna and put it her mouth. "Sugei. Naruto where did you buy this?"

Naruto giggled a little. "I didn't buy it. I made it."

"NO way. Your lying there's no way you can make sushi. It takes years to learn how to make sushi and you would have to have been making sushi for years to make it taste this good."

"I learned more than just ninja arts in my travels you know."

"O yea I remember something you said about learning how to paint."

"Yup along with a bunch of other things trust me."

"So you really made all this?"

"Yup so eat as much as you want."

"You're serious right."

"Yup go ahead Sakura-chan."

"You're the best Naruto-kun." Sakura throws her arm around him and hugs him

Naruto blushes at the comment. "Yea I know."

Sakura starts to chow down on the sushi. (Think of Chouji and Barbecue pork.) "You know dwat Nawuto-kun."

"That you shouldn't talk with you mouth full." Naruto wipes some of the rice of his face.

"I thwink you shwould come owver and wake sushi fwor my parwents they wove it."

Naruto started sweating "I don't think that's a good idea Sakura-chan"

"Well it's because…well I don't know your parents all that well."

Sakura swallows all the sushi in her mouth. "Don't worry I'll talk to them and plus they love you."

"I don't think so."

-**Flashback**-

After Naruto had save Sakura from falling from the monkey bar he went back to sit down on the swings. He was lost in thought when a voiced pulled him from his thoughts.

"Naruto?"

"Yea Sakura do you need something?"

"I was hoping that if you weren't busy tomorrow I was wondering if you could come to my birthday."

"I don't know I usually don't stay in the village for long. Actually I don't stay longer than a day but maybe I can stop by for a little while."

"Um ok here Naruto it's my address so if you can you better show up yea sure."

As Sakura walked away you could see the happiness that was in Naruto eyes. _Yes I got an invitation to a party this is so awesome man. Shit I don't think sensei will event let me stay for the party._ Naruto ran off to go look for his sensei. He found his sensei in a weapons shop. "Hey sensei. I was wondering if we could stay so I can go to a birthday tomorrow."

"Ha don't make me laugh Naruto you haven't been here long enough for someone to ask you to a party."

"You want to bet. Look at this its and invitation to a girl name Sakura Haruno birthday party" Naruto sticks out his tongue.

"Well I'll be damned it is well then we'll just have to leave later then I'll give you till 2 and then we're off got it."

"Thanks sensei. Do you happen to know what I can get her as a present?"

"You don't know her very well so I have no clue."

"How about flowers?" Said a girl wearing a traditional Chinese outfit with her hair tied into buns."

"That'll be perfect. Do you know where I can get flowers?"

"Sure the Yamanaka's Flower shop is the best in Konoha why don't you go there."

"That'll be perfect by the way my name is Naruto."

"Ten-ten, nice to meet you Naruto."

"Back at you." Naruto said running out of the store.

_Yamanaka Flower shop. I wonder if they have any relation to that Ino girl I met earlier._

Naruto runs clear cross town to the flower shop. _Hmm this must be the spot. _ Naruto walks into the flower shop looking around a bit before asking for help. "Umm hello is any one here?"

Some one walks out from the back of the store. "Yes. How may I help you today?"

"I was looking for some flower to give to someone on their birthday so I was wondering what kind of flower to get her."

"Ok. Well how is she and what does she mean to you?"

"Well I just met her so something that shows that we can be at least be friends."

"Ok how about some daisies they show that you want to be friends without trying to intimidate them."

"Yeah that would be nice. Can I pick them up tomorrow around ten?"

"Sure that will be no problem all I need is a name."

"Naruto. Naruto Uzamaki."

_Hmm so this is the container of the Kyuubi. _"Nice to meet you Naruto Uzamaki. My name is Inoichi Yamanaka."

"Thank Yamanaka-san I was also wondering do you have any relationship to an Ino Yamanaka?"

"Yea she's my daughter why?"

"Um just tell her to be more careful from now on. Good-bye."

"Bye."

**Flashback end**

"Um Naruto-kun are you ok your spacing out."

"Oh I'm fine I'm just thinking back to the first time we met that's all."

"I remember I invited you to my party but you didn't show up why?"

"I just could make it that's all."

**Flashback start**

At the Haruno residence on Sakura's Birthday

Knock…Knock…Knock

"I'm coming" Shouted Sakura's mom. She opens the door to see Naruto standing there. _This must be that Kyuubi brat the rest of the village was talking about. _"What do you want?" She spat.

"Um I'm here for Sakura-chan birthday party."

"Honey come here I think you should see this." Sakura's dad comes to the door

"What is it dear?" He looks at the door and his face changes from curious to annoy. "What do you want punk?"

"Um Sakura-can invited me to her party,"

"Ha don't make me laugh my Sakura would never invite someone like you." He said.

"But she did honestly."

"Why would my Sakura-chan invite a vile creature like you into our home? Now leave here at once you stupid beast.

Naruto was on the verge of tears at this point. He didn't know why someone would treat a kid this. "Just ask Sakura-chan…"

"No now get out of my site before I have to kill." Pulls out a kunai.

Someone appears right behind a crying Naruto. He rests his hand on his shoulder. "Come on Naruto don't cry. Haruno-san nice to meet you again."

"Nice to see you again also. What are you doing here protecting this lowly piece of trash?"

"Watch what you say Haruno-san it's not wise to talk ill of this boy in front of me."

"Come on let me slit the boy's throat and save this village form the beast." As Mr. Haruno finishes his sentence he begins to sweat and drops his kunai.

"Listen here Haruno-san if you even harm a single hair on this boy head I will cut off your head and hand it over to the Hokage on a silver platter. Do you under stand me." There was so much blood lust directed toward Mr. Haruno that he wasn't able to speak but was able to nod his head in agreement. "Good now that we got that all cleared up. Make sure your daughter get these flowers." He smiles and hands the flower to Mrs. Haruno.

"Sure." Mrs. Haruno takes the flower

"Come on Naruto it was a mistake letting you attend this party so hurry up and get ready to go." As Naruto walks off. "Be careful Haruno-san next time I won't be so lenient." With that he disappears in a puff of smoke

**Flashback Ends**

"You could have at least dropped me off a present. Even Sasuke brought by flowers."

_So they said that it was Sasuke huh well that doesn't matter. _"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I just didn't have the time to go out and buy you a present."

"That's ok make sure you get me one next time ok."

"Yea that's a promise. I'm going to have to take you home Sakura I have other things to do today."

"Sure."

Naruto stands up and offer his hand to help up Sakura and she uses it. The two walk to Sakura house and start talking about random things. When they arrive at Sakura home the two of them say good bye and Sakura gives Naruto a peck and the lips and pulls back blushing.

"Umm good bye Naruto-kun I'll see to you tomorrow at the academy."

"Yea… I see you tomorrow too.

Later that evening at Naruto's house

_Man I can't believe I got a kiss from both Sakura-chan and Ino this week can get any better. _With that Naruto starts to drift off into another dreamless slumber.


	5. The Aftermath

Originally i was going to combine this chapter with the next but then i noticed how long it became and ecided agains it

* * *

"Normal"

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Inner**

_**Kyuubi/Inner Thought**_

At sunrise in Konoha

Naruto is lying in bed. When the sun hits his face he bolts straight up. "Oh man what time is it?" Glances over at his clock. "It's only 6:15." _Damn I had an amazing weekend. _Naruto starts to get up out of bed when he hears a nock at his door. _Dam it who the hell can it be now. _Naruto walks to his door and opens his door. "Oh its just you what do you want sensei."

"Well someone is grumpy in the morning."

"Just tell me what you want."

"O.k. then I'll just warn you to be careful then it's not wise to play with a women heart unless you want to get a beat down." With that he disappears in a puff of smoke.

_What the hell could he be talking about?_ Naruto shrugs off his sensei comment. He starts his shower. 20 minutes later he comes out and goes into his closet. _What should I wear today?_ He finally decided what to and starts to get dress. He puts on a black shirt and slips on a blue jacket with a red spiral on the back. He puts on black track pants and blue ninja sandals. He looks at the clock. _7:15 alright class doesn't start till 8 so I've got some time to look around. _Naruto leaves his apartment and starts walking around Konoha. He walks down a familiar path. He stops in front of a weapons shop. _This place looks so familiar._ Naruto decides to restock on his shurikens and kunais. He walks through the door.

"Hello how may I help you," said a familiar voice. Naruto look at the counter and saw Ten-ten.

"No way is that you Ten-ten?"

"Naruto no way is that you?"

"In the flesh, so it looks like you became a ninja."

"Yup."

"So who's your sensei?"

"His name is Maito Gai?"

"Gai-sensei huh? You don't mean the taijutsu specialist do you?"

"Yup"

"Oh man I hear he is a slave driver."

"You bet he tried teach us this technique that only Lee was able to pick up."

"Who is Lee?"

"Rock Lee is one of my team mates."

"Wow, hey Ten-ten can I get 20 kunais and 50 shurikens."

"Sure Naruto here you go."

"Thanks Ten-ten." Naruto hand Ten-ten the money and pulls out a scroll.

"Naruto what are you doing"

"Huh, oh I'm just going to seal up these kunais and shurikens." Naruto lays the kunai on top of the scrolls and performs a couple of hand signs. "Seal." The kunais and shurikens disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Wow, when did you learn how to do that?"

"Sealing? It's just something I picked up." Looks at the clock. "7:50 Shit I'm going to be late, dam I got to go Ten-ten but I hope to see you some other time."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To class I'm still in the academy you know."

"Bye"

"Later" Naruto shouted running out the door

Ten-ten turn back to her work. _I can't believe an academy student knows how to seal things dam I have a lot to work on._

At the academy

The class was really loud when Iruka walked in. "O.k. Class calm down." No one seems to hear him. "I said quite down class." No one quieted down. "O.K. THAT'S ENOUGH SIT IN YOUR SEAT AND SHUT UP!!" At that the entire class calmed down. Iruka looked around the class. "Hmm looks like only Naruto is absent." All of a sudden the class door slides open.

"Wait up I'm hear"

"Where were you Naruto?"

"I had to restock on kunais and shurikens."

"Well for Naruto tardiness the entire class will be reviewing the henge jutsu."

"AW!!" The class said in unison.

"Ok class line up."

"Man Naruto I thought you were cool" said one boy

"Yea man why did you have to be tardy for." Said another

"Troublesome" said a boy head who looked similar to a pineapple.

"Baka" said Sasuke.

"Watch what you say teme other wise I'll have to kick you ass again." Sasuke all of a sudden became silent.

"It's o.k. Naruto-kun." Both Sakura and Ino said at the same time and patted Naruto shoulder. Both girls gave each other a death glare. The class one by one henge into Iruka. The last person to go was Naruto. _Let see what Naruto can do _thought Iruka. _Maybe I should try out that new jutsu _thought Naruto.

"O.k. here I go" said Naruto. He performs the hand sign. "Sexy jutsu.(same as in the manga)" Iruka was blown back by his nosebleed. While the rest of the boys in class had blood running down their noses. Naruto undid his jutsu and turned around to look at the class.

"Pervert!" Shouted all the girls throwing something at Naruto.

Naruto gets hit in the back of the head. "Don't ever perform that jutsu again. Now go take your seat."

The rest of the day goes by with Naruto staring out the window. Naruto looks around noticing that the rest of the class was leaving. "Hey wait for me." Naruto starts to throw all his stuff in his bad. "Aw come on guys wait up." Naruto throws his bag onto his shoulder and runs out the door.

"Hey Naruto-kun."

"Hey Ino."

"Naruto I was wondering if you would like to go and eat with me."

"Back off my man Ino-pig." Sakura pulls Ino away from Naruto and latches herself onto Naruto's arm.

"Your man who would want to date someone with a forehead as big as yours billboard brow."

"And who would want to date a pig like you."

Naruto was watching the two argue and heard something mentioned about dates and both girls turned to Naruto with killer intent radiating off of them. "Oh shit" said Naruto as he ran down the hall.

"Naruto get your ass back here" shouted Ino

"You are so dead Naruto Uzamaki." Both girls ran after Naruto.

_Oh man what did I do? _ At this point Naruto was jumping from building to building avoiding the two girls who were mad at him. Then he remembers what his sensei told him in the morning. _Great so this is what he meant. _All of a sudden Naruto was sent flying back. Then he gets slammed into the ground. He looks up to see Ino and Sakura stand there. "Hello Sakura-chan Ino-chan."

"Don't Sakura-chan me"

"Same don't call me Ino-chan."

"Well then what I can I do for you Sakura? Ino?"

"Did you really go out with the both of us?" asked Sakura

"Yea but they were on separate days."

"That's not the point." Said Ino

"O.k. then I'm sorry"

"Were not looking for an apology Naruto" said Sakura.

"Then what are you looking for."

"We want you to decide between me and Sakura."

"You mean right now."

"Yes right now" said an impatient Sakura.

"Can't I have a little time to think?"

"Oh o.k. then you have till then end of class tomorrow to tell us."

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem."

"Naruto could you come here for a second?"

Naruto walks aver to Sakura. "What is it Sakura."

"Close your eye."

Naruto closes his eyes. "This isn't going to hurt is it?"

"No, no of course not" said Ino.

"O.k. then what is it."

"This" said both girls at the same time.

* * *

Ten-ten play no major roll in this sereis except for the fact she will be some one Naruto can go to for advice. Also Naruto relationship with Ino will come out in the sequel to this story there is nartoxino paring in this one


	6. The Decision

Normal

Normal

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Inner**

"Ouch" said a blonde sitting up, "O yea Sakura and Ino."

"Yo Naruto, you o.k."

"Yea I'm fine." Naruto looks around and see his sensei in his room. "Where you the one who brought me home?"

"Yup and your going to be late for school."

"What do you mean school? School's been out for awhile now."

"You were knocked out for a whole day."

"Fucking ay I never had a chance to decide between Ino and Sakura yet."

"Well you better decide while you're getting ready for class because class starts in 20 minutes." Disappears in a puff of smoke

"Hey wait a minute. God damn Teacher never helps with any of the hard problem." Naruto runs around his apartment getting ready for class while deciding over Ino and Sakura.

_Damn what am I going to do? Ino or Sakura._ Naruto constantly debates who he should pick as he runs to school. _Stupid ass sensei can't even give me advice on women what kind of sensei is he. _Naruto runs into the class and looks around. "Sweet Iruka-sensei isn't here."

"Look who's one time today."

"Shut it Shikamaru."

"Troublesome."

Naruto looks around the class to see an empty chair by Sakura and one by Ino. Both of their faces had that 'Well who did you pick look on their face'. Naruto decided to take the empty seat by the window. _Oh man I'm so dead. _30 seconds later Iruka walks into the class.

"Quite down class, today we are going to be studying The Second Great Shinobi War."

As Iruka was lecturing the class about the war Naruto's mind went back to its earlier state. _Oh man I am so dead. Stupid sensei can't even help me out with the hard problem. Oh man who should I pick Ino or Sakura? Ah this is so hard. Both girls are pretty and fun to be around._

"Alright class it's time for lunch." Everyone in the class gets up and walks out of the room except for Ino and Sakura who get in front of Naruto.

"So Naruto-kun have you decided between the two of us yet." Sakura asked very sweetly.

"Umm no I haven't Sakura-chan."

"Why not Naruto-kun?" Ino said as she dragged a finger down his chest.

"Well…I got to go see you later." Naruto dashes out the door.

"Hey wait." Both girls said in unison

With Naruto 5 minutes later.

_Looks like I got away from them just fine. Now what am I going to do about deciding between the two. _Naruto gets an idea and pulls out a coin. _Head Sakura. Tails Ino._ Naruto flips the coin in the air letting it fall to the ground. The coin lands on it side. _Oh man what's this all about? _Naruto tries flipping the coin again. And again the coin lands on its side. _Ah this is getting on my nerves land on heads or tails you stupid coin. _And again Naruto flips the coin and again the coin lands its side. _Oh forget this man what am I going to do lunch ends in 15 minutes. _Naruto looks at the ground and is pacing around. He accidentally walks into a tree. "Ouch." Naruto looks up at the tree.

Another idea comes to Naruto. He walks up to the tree and draws a line down the center of the tree. On the left side he rights Sakura. And on the right side he rights Ino. _OK this has got to work. _Naruto closes his eyes and throws a kunai towards the tree. Naruto opens his eyes to see that the kunai landed directly in the middle. _Ok that possible one more try. _ Naruto closes his eyes again and throws another kunai. This time when Naruto opens his eyes he sees that he missed the tree completely. _Oh come on this is getting ridiculous. _And again Naruto tries and this time the Kunai doesn't stick to the tree. "Oh my fucking god you got to be fucking kidding me first the fucking coin and now the fucking kunai. What the fuck is going on."

A little distance away from where Naruto is. "Sorry about this Naruto but it's for your own good."

Back with Naruto

"Shit lunch is ending and I haven't even decided yet man what the fuck am I going to do?"

Naruto walks back to class looking at the ground. Naruto walks into class and takes his seat by the window. The rest of the class come walking in and sits down. Iruka continues his lesson on the great shinobi war. _The Great shinobi wars is going to be nothing compare to what Sakura and Ino are going to do to me if they find out that I haven't decided yet. _Naruto looks down at an empty sheet of paper. _ Yes I got it that should work. _Naruto tears to off two pieces of paper and writes Sakura and Ino name on one piece. Naruto crumples up the pieces and throws it in his pocket. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out one piece of paper. Naruto then look at the paper. _Alright I got it. I'll just have to tell them after class._

The end of class comes around.

"Alright class make sure you practice you're kawamari jutsu we'll be testing on it tomorrow."

With that the class gets up to leave. Naruto is just sitting there wait for the rest of the class to leave. "Is there something wrong Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Huh? Oh no, nothings wrong I'm just waiting for the class to leave that's all."

"O well then, have a good day then."

"You too Iruka-sensei."

As the last student leaves Naruto stands up. Naruto walks out the door to see Ino and Sakura standing there.

"You didn't think you could get away from us that easily did you Naruto-kun." Sakura asked.

"No it's just that I wanted it to be the 3 of us when I gave you my answer."

"Well its just the three of us now, so which one of us do you want Naruto?" said Ino taping here foot.

"Um well I picked…"

"Who did you pick." Said Sakura

"you'reawsome" (hint: copy and paste an increase the font size

"What said both girl

"Sakura"

"Come on Naruto your going to have to speak up."

"I said Sakura."

"Yes I knew it in your face Ino-pig."

"Yea well whatever billboard brow." Ino was holding back tears in her eyes.

"Oh come on Ino don't cry. I bet you can get any guy you want. And now that Sakura out of the picture you can probably get Sasuke without anyone getting in your way."

"Ye you're right I'll see guys tomorrow in class." Ino runs away crying.

"So Naruto what do you want to do?"

"Um how about I walk you home I'm busy today.'

"O.k. then, what about tomorrow then?"

"Um how about we train tomorrow?"

"Great then you can take me out on a date." Sakura starts walking to her house

_Man what have I gotten myself into? _"Wait up Sakura-chan." Naruto chases after Sakura. When Naruto caught up to Sakura she wrapped her arms around her arms around his waste and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Hey Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Sakura-chan."

"Do you think we'll make a great couple?"

"Yea I know we will." Naruto looks at her and smiles. Sakura smiles back at him.

"Yea I know we will too." They arrive at Sakura's house. "Well good bye Naruto-kun."

"Goodbye Sakura-chan." Sakura give Naruto a quick peck on the lips and smiles and Naruto smiles back. Sakura goes into her house and Naruto walks home.

"Yo, Naruto how's it going."

"Eh o.k. I guess why?"

"Nothing just wondering"

"I have a bone to pick with you sensei leaving me high and dry like that."

"Well I got to go see you around."

"Wait…" With that Naruto sensei disappears in a puff of smoke. "Man he make me so mad."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long but hey at least its done so yea

love hate do what you do


	7. The Day Before Graduation

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Inner/Demon**

Alright guys I am going to skip ahead till the day of the day before the graduation exam

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"5 more minutes please sensei." Naruto rolls over into his bed ignoring the beeping of his alarm clock.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Naruto turns around to turn of his alarm clock. _Man this morning is going to suck I can just feel it. _Naruto dresses in his usual black shirt and navy blue shorts. Naruto walks out the door of his apartment. _Alright it is time to get this day over with. _Naruto starts walking in the direction of Sakura's house. _I hope Sakura is ready to go I don't feel like having an uncomfortable conversation with her dad again. _A little while later Naruto ends up in front of the Haruno's residence.

Knock Knock

The door opens and Mrs. Haruno is there to greet Naruto. "Ohayo Naruto-kun Sakura is still getting ready but she'll be done in a minute. I'll go call her for you."

"Thank you Haruno-san." Fifteen minutes later Sakura come out the door.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun."

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, are you ready to go yet?"

"Yep. Bye mom, bye dad."

"Good bye Sakura-chan dear make sure you be safe out there." Answered her mom

"Ok I will." And with that, Sakura leaves with Naruto for the academy.

With Mr. and Mrs. Haruno

"Was it that demon brat again?"

"Honey be nice you promised you would."

"Why should I be nice to the freak promise or no promise."

"Remember your bet with him."

**Flashback**

Naruto was at the Haruno residence picking up Sakura for a date.

"Listen here you demon brat I don't want you hanging out around my daughter so you should just leave." Mr. Haruno threatened.

"Well whether you like it or not me and Sakura are dating now and there nothing you can do about so back off." Naruto spat back.

"Why you insolent little brat I can kick your ass to Suna and back."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"You can't hear it any way you want."

An idea pops into Naruto's head. "Alright how about this if I win you stay out of my relationship with Sakura and you have to treat me with respect when I'm with her and no badmouthing me in front of her."

"And if I kick your sorry little ass you have to stay away from Sakura at all costs."

"So be it tomorrow at the training ground and you can't tell Sakura about this."

"Like I want her to see me kick your sorry little ass."

All the while Mrs. Haruno was watching in the background with a smile plaster on her. _There is no way an academy student can beat my husband in a fight._ "Lets make this a taijutsu and ninja tool only fight."

"Fine"

"Same here"

"Tomorrow at training field 5 be ready to get your asses handed to you punk."

**Flashback end**

"Yea I remember but that's only in front of Sakura, she's not here now is she?"

"NO she's not but that still doesn't mean you should bad mouth him in front."

"You only like the boy because he brought you some sushi."

"Hey those were the best sushi we've ever had and I still got to find the place where he bought if from."

"I thought he said he made them?"

"You know a boy his age can't make sushi like he was just trying to impress us."

"Yea you said that there was no way he could beat me in a straight up taijutsu fight either but I still got my ass handed to me."

"Well that's different."

"Sure it is honey."

With Naruto and Sakura at the academy

Five minutes left before the start of class and everyone was chatting about what the graduation exams are you going to be like.

"Nay Sakura-chan how well do you think you'll do the graduation exam."

"I don't know Naruto-kun, I know that if there's a written part I'll do well on that but I hope it'll cover my taijutsu."

"Don't worry about it we've been working on your taijutsu so you'll be fine."

Right as Naruto finished Iruka walks in the door. "Alright class settled down. Today we will be reviewing for the exams tomorrow. Everyone except Naruto the Hokage wants to see you at the front gates and he says you have to be there in 5 minutes."

As Iruka finishes Naruto had already bolted out the door. _Damn is that old man crazy five minutes to go clear across town that is fucking impossible._ Naruto starts to pick up his pace. _Damn I only have another minute. _Naruto sees the Hokage in front of him. "I'm here."

"30 seconds left not bad. Speed A."

"What the hell why are you grading my speed?"

"You'll see when this is all over. Now come with me."

Naruto follows the Sarutobi lost in his own thoughts. _What the hell does the old man want with me and why did he just give my speed an A._

"Alright Naruto in you go." Naruto is broken out of his thoughts standing in front of a small four-wall building.

"What in the world is this?"

"That is of none of your concern and here." Sarutobi hands Naruto a packet of paper. "All you have to do is answer all of the questions that are on there."

"What why?

"Just do as I tell you and stop asking question."

"Fine, stupid old man." Naruto said the last part to himself. Naruto walks into the building to see a man with a bunch of scar on his face and a seat in the middle of the room.

"Take your seat."

"O.k." _Man I do not want to get on his bad sad he look mean._

Naruto sits down and start on the exams. Half way threw the exams Naruto realizes that the packet was actually an exam and the question where on things they knew. _Hey, why is he quizzing me on things I learned at the academy?_ Ten minutes later Naruto gets up

"Where do you think your going?"

"To hand this into the old man."

"I'll take that. The next place for you is to go is to training ground three."

"Umm ok thanks." Naruto hands the exam into the man with the scars on his face. "Umm can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm what is it."

"Umm what's your name?"

"My name is Moreno Ibiki."

"Alright thank you Ibiki-san." Naruto runs out the door and head in the direction of the training grounds. At the training ground, Naruto see his sensei. "Hey sensei what are you doing here?"

"Hmm I'm just here to watch. Oh and by the way let me have your weights."

"Sweet I finally get to take them off."

"I never said that so give me your weights," Naruto hands over his weights and receives a lighter pair.

"Why are you giving me lighter weights for?"

"It's just for this match and then I'll give you back the other."

"Ok then who's my opponent?"

"Me" said a white haired man reading an orange book called Make out Paradise.

"And just might you be?"

"My name is Hatake Kakashi."

"Hatake? You mean you're related to the Konoha white fang?"

"Yes."

"Sweet."

"Naruto prepare your self." Said the Hokage.

"Wow when did you get here?"

"Just right now. Ready set go." With that Kakashi and Naruto disappear into the tree.

"How do you think Naruto is going to do against Kakashi?"

"If Kakashi doesn't take him seriously he might just get beat. And by serious I mean he should put away that stupid book Jiraya wrote. And I know where you keep you stash."

"Well you know his books are more complex than they seem only those of simple mind read them for dirty sex scene."

"Yea I know but maybe we should concentrate on this fight it looks like it's about to get started."

Both Naruto and Kakashi walk into the clearing. Kakashi walks out reading his book while Naruto walks out with a kunai in hand ready to strike. Naruto dashes extremely fast towards Kakashi and try to cut Kakashi with it. A surprise Kakashi jumps back barely having the tip of the kunai cut open his shirt. Kakashi closes his book and puts it into his back pocket. "Maybe I should take this more seriously."

"Hey look like Kakashi is about to get serious." Said Ibiki

"O hey Ibiki how are you doing?"

"And how did Naruto do on the exam."

"I'm fine and Naruto got a perfect score on the exam Hokage-sama."

"That's good to hear Ibiki that means he has a perfect score so far."

"What do you mean by perfect he should have failed the speed part?"

"Nope he made it with 30 second to spare."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then I guess its time to up his training some more"

"That boy is doing really well against Kakashi," Kakashi tries to kick Naruto in the gut only to have Naruto grab his leg and throw him into a tree. Kakashi does a back flip and pushes off the tree landing on his feet with both sides breathing heavy.

"Not…bad…Kakashi…"

"The…same…to…you"

Naruto calms his breathing and disappear. Kakashi has surprised look on his face as he gets stab in the back. "Too bad you weren't good enough." As Naruto finishes his sentence Kakashi smiles and disappears in a puff of smoke. "God damn kage bunshin."

"Not bad Naruto but you still aren't good enough to beat me." Kakashi appears in front of Naruto and punches Naruto in the gut having him disappear in a puff off smoke too. "Hmm a shadow clone too I see."

Naruto appears in front of Kakashi kicking him in the gut sending him flying into a tree. "You shouldn't underestimate me just because I'm a kid." Naruto charges at Kakashi only to be stop by his sensei.

"That's enough Naruto we don't need to see anymore. Great job Kakashi."

"What have you been teaching this boy?"

"That's of none of your concern so don't worry about it. And Naruto hear are some weights for you hand me back the ones you are wearing."

Naruto takes off the weights he is wearing and switches them with the one his sensei gave him noticing a huge difference from the previous one. "What the hell I wasn't wearing these before the start of the fight."

"Glad you notice those are heavier that will keep your speed down."

"That's bull shit you told me you weren't going to up the weights anymore."

"Well guess what I lied so deal with it you big baby."

"Well lets get moving on shall we." The Hokage interrupted.

The group walks in the direction of the Hokage tower. They walk into the Hokage's office. "Alright Naruto for the last part we need to see 5 clones from you."

"Psh. That's nothing tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu." 10 Naruto clones pop up. "Is that all you need." The 11 Naruto said at the same time.

"Yes that is all." Naruto dispels his clones.

"What is this all about old man?"

"Congratulation Naruto you are now officially a genin of the Konoha." In the back going unnoticed Naruto's sensei performs a couple of hand sign whispers the word kai under his breath

"Wait why did I take the exams today and not tomorrow with everyone else?"

"We need you for a special mission, come back later and we will brief you one it and you can't tell anyone about your appointment to genin got it? We need it to be kept a secret."

"Got it."

"You are dismissed. You are to return to class."

"Aw but I'm already a genin why should I still go to class for."

"We still need you to keep up your disguise as an academy student. Shinobi do not complain about their jobs.

"Fine. Stupid old man." Naruto says the last part under his breath

Naruto leaves the Hokage office in the direction of the academy. _Man, this is so sweet. I am now an official genin o man this is going to be so cool._

Naruto starts his walk back to class. When Naruto gets to the door it slides open with the whole class there.

"Huh? Where are you guys going?" Naruto asked.

"It's lunch time duh what else," answered one of the boys. "Now move out of the way."

Naruto steps off to the side so the rest of the class can pass. He sees Sakura and grabs her by the arm. "We're going somewhere special."

Sakura smiled and went along with him. "So Naruto-kun what did the Hokage want with you?"

"Oh nothing much he just wanted a physical on me so he knows that I'm going to be ok for the exams tomorrow."

"Oh ok then but where are we going?"

"Where here." Naruto points at the sign Dining In Heaven.

"No way, you're treating me to sushi what's the occasion."

"No reason I just thought of this a pre graduation party."

"Seriously? I wonder what you are going to do for a graduation party."

"For that I'm going to cook dinner for you and your family."

"WOW!" Sakura wraps her around Naruto and kisses him. "You're the best you know that."

"Mm I know that now." Naruto guides Sakura into the restaurant.

"Wait Naruto don't we need reservation this place is all ways crowded."

"Nope they owe me one."

"Welcome to Dining In Heaven." The host looks and sees Naruto. "Naruto-san it's a pleasure to see you."

"Nice to see you again too Gensei."

"And is this your lovely young lady your girlfriend."

"Yea she is." Naruto wraps his arms around her waist.

"Well then may I show you guys to your seats." He leads them to the back of the room next the fountain

"Wow, Naruto this place is really expensive and not to mention its only reserved for those who have a huge amount of income."

"Eh what can I say Sakura-chan I have quite a bit of money so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure Naruto-kun because we can always eat somewhere else that's a little more affordable if you want?"

"No today is special so I'm going to go all out."

"What do you mean by special? The graduation exams aren't until tomorrow."

"I know but this is like a good luck for that so eat all you want."

"Naruto-kun you're the best you know that." Sakura leans forward to give Naruto a quick peck on the lips.

The host walks up to the couple. "Naruto-san I'm sorry to ask this but our chef needs help in the back and we would really appreciate if you could help him out real quick. Of course, we intend to pay you for your services."

"That won't be necessary I'm glad to help out when ever I can. But I do have one favor to ask."

"Anything for you Naruto-san."

"I was wondering if our meal could be free. I'm kind of low on money." Naruto whispers into the host's ear.

"Of course."

"I'll be right back Sakura-chan." Naruto pecks Sakura on the cheek and walks off in the back.

"Um Mr. Gensei why would you want Naruto-kun to help out your chef isn't he suppose to one of the top class sushi chef in the world?"

"Yes our chef is one of the best but have you ever tasted any of the sushi Naruto-san has made?"

Sakura thinks back to their first date out in the fields. "Yea it was actually some of the best sushi I've eaten."

"You see Naruto-san can be placed up among the top chefs in all of the fire country. He might not be as well known as our chef but he is definitely on a different level compared to ours."

"I see but did Naruto-kun ever tell you where he learned how to make sushi?"

"Alas no, Naruto-san kept that a secret from us as well."

"What other secret did he keep from you?"

"Funny you should ask that. The least time Naruto-san helped us out, he sent all of the assistants home and worked in the kitchen all by himself yet he was able to serve a full house. Our waiter had trouble keeping up with him."

"Sounds like Naruto-kun's kage bunshin no jutsu to me."

"Kage bunshin no jutsu, you mean Naruto-san is a ninja?"

"Well not technically yet we take our exams tomorrow."

"Oh I see well in honor of your graduation we will let you celebrate here for free tomorrow as a thank you to Naruto-san."

"That would be great thank you."

"So what were you guys talking about?" Naruto asks as he takes his seat.

"Ah nothing much, Naruto-san how is everything in the back?"

"It's taken care you don't need to worry."

"Thank you again for your help Naruto-san."

"It isn't a problem."

Gensei heads back to the front to do his jobs as a host and a few minutes later three waiters come up to the table to deliver their food.

"How would they now what we want we never order."

"Come on Sakura-chan I know you better than that."

Sakura looks at the plates and then looks at Naruto with a gleam in her eyes. "I guess you do know me pretty well huh Naruto-kun."

"Well eat up Sakura-chan"

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

The couple ate there lunch with Sakura asking question about what the exams would be like and Naruto lying by saying he doesn't know. When the couple finish Naruto walked back to the kitchen to see how they were doing. Then he walked up to the host to fake pay there check. Naruto walked back to the table to get Sakura.

"Time to go Sakura-chan." Naruto offers out his hand to pick Sakura up.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

The couple walk out the door and off towards the academy. "Sakura-chan do you want me to carry you back to the academy this way we could be a lot quicker?"

"Why are you trying to get rid of me Naruto Uzamaki?"

"No reason but if you want to be late for class I guess we can walk."

"What?! No you are going to carry me back…" Naruto scoops Sakura up into his arm and leaps into the air. "Damn it Naruto warn me before you do that."

"Sorry Sakura-chan but hey at least this way you'll be on time for class."

"And what about you mister?"

"I got to go see the Hokage about something so I won't be going to class but I'll walk you home afterwards o.k." Naruto effortlessly leaps from rooftop to rooftop

"You better mister." Sakura pull Naruto head down and kisses him. Not to let him pull away Sakura wraps her whole arm around his head and grabs a full hand of hair deepening the kiss. Naruto not to be our done nips her bottom lips causing Sakura to gasp. They continue their kiss until they get to the front door for the classroom.

"Sakura…chan….you…need…to…get…to…class." Naruto said in between kisses.

"Just… a…little…bit…longer." Sakura replied.

"Your… already…late…for…class." Naruto pushes Sakura off

"Fine then you big meanie see if I care." Sakura faces away from Naruto with a pout on her face."

Naruto wraps his arm around Sakura. "Come on don't be like that." Naruto starts to suck on Sakura neck. "Be a good girl and go to class we can finish this later." Naruto continues placing kisses on her neck

"You promise?" Sakura moans

"Yes I promise." Naruto slides open the door and pushes Sakura in. "Sorry Iruka-sensei but its all my fault why Sakura is late for class don't punish her." The whole class was laughing.

Naruto looks at Sakura. "Is there something on my face?"

"No. Is there something on my face?"

"Sakura-chan you need to go to class muah muah muah." Kiba mocked as the class started to laugh harder while Naruto and Sakura.

"I'm going to kill you kiba." Naruto shouted and jumped at Kiba. Kiba was no mach for Naruto within 5 minutes Kiba had been hog tied and left in the back of the class by a laughing Naruto.

"Well I'm off to see the Hokage see ya'll later."

"Bye Naruto-kun"

"Bye Sakura-chan" Naruto gives Sakura a quick peck on the before walking out the door.

At the Hokage's office

Sarutobi was at his desk filling out some paper work when Naruto kicked his door open and shouted, "What do you want old man?"

"Naruto show your elder and your superiors some respect. Now, I called you here because I have a mission for you."

"Really now? What's so important that you have to have me graduate a day early for?"

"Right as you know tomorrow is the graduation exams and I want you to fail it."

"Wait! What the fuck I just became a genin why the hell should I have to take the graduation exams again?"

"No one knows that you already graduated the academy so it's the perfect undercover mission for you."

"Oh I see sorry about that go on. Why do I need to be undercover for?"

"Well my sources have told me that there might be a traitor amongst the rank at the academy and we need someone to gather evidence and detain him. That person will be you. You are not to mention to and of the instructor at the academy. This is a class B mission you cannot fail this mission. Understand?"

"I understand old man."

"Good then you are dismissed."

Naruto bows and walks out the door.

* * *

Finally done sorry it took so long the next one will might come out a little bit quicker


	8. The Graduation Exam and Its Aftermath

Normal

_Thinking_

**Demon/Inner**

Chapter 7 is here

Naruto wakes up early in the morning. "All right it's time to complete this mission." Naruto quickly dresses in his green with an orange spiral shirt and white shorts. Within 5 minutes Naruto makes it to Sakura's house and knocks on the door.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Sakura answer the door. "I'm heading off to school with Naruto I'll see you after we pass the exam" Sakura shuts the door and wraps her arm Naruto. "Remember you promise to treat me to sushi when we graduate."

"I know calm down Sakura sometimes I think you like sushi more than you like me."

"Not true I like you a tiny bit more than I like sushi."

"Well that helps."

"Hey at least your number one on my list; am I number one on yours?"

"Nope. That would be ramen. And then you."

"Naruto you big jerk." Sakura punches him in the face. **Shannaro take that.** Sakura runs away crying afterwards.

"Ouch man she can't even take a joke." Naruto starts running after Sakura. "Wait up Sakura it was only a joke I didn't really mean it."

Sakura slows to a complete stop still crying. "I was just kidding Sakura-chan of course you're my number one there's no way that ramen can compare to you nothing can."

"You sniff mean sniff it sniff." Sakura said through teary eyes.

"Yea of course I do." Naruto wraps his arms around her and pulls he in close.

"Naruto promise that you will always love me."

"I will all ways love you Sakura-chan."

"I will always love you too Naruto-kun." Sakura buries her face into Naruto shoulder.

"Come on we should get going before we're late for the exams."

"Carry me please Naruto-kun."

"All right then." Naruto picks up Sakura and makes a dash for the academy. Naruto barely makes it in a few minutes before class starts.

"You're the best Naruto-kun." Sakura gives Naruto a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Ugh that's gross billboard brow why don't you two get a room or something." The couple stop their kiss to see Ino there with here hands cross and tapping her foot.

"Say what you want Ino-pig just because you can't get a boyfriend doesn't mean you should take it out on us." Sakura turns back and continue to kiss Naruto.

"What ever billboard brow." Sakura turned around cocking her fist back to hit Ino.

"Calm down Sakura-chan there's no need to get violent." Naruto had grabbed Sakura arm and his other hand was around her waist.

"Fine then." Sakura turns her head away and pout.

"Come one Sakura class is about to start in a couple of second so lets sit down ok?"

"Fine Naruto-kun."

Iruka walks into the class. "Alright class it's time to settle down. It is time for the exams as you all have already been well prepared for. Now the Exams consist of 3 main parts. A written exam, a combat portion, and a jutsu portion. You must score at least a 70% average to graduate." The students started murmuring about which area was there strong suit and could cover for there weakness. "Alright class settle down so we can begin the test." No sooner had Iruka finish passing out all the test when Naruto walked up to handle his. "Done already ay Naruto. That was pretty quick."

"It's whatever really."

"Well the combat portion will take place out on the practice field head there."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." With that Naruto walks out the door.

Naruto had finish the test really quick and dropping hints to every teacher at the academy that he would be willing to do anything just to graduate the academy.

"Okay Naruto lets see what we got here a 63% on the written a 68% on the combat and a 20% on the jutsu. That makes an average of about 51%. I'm sorry to have to say this but it looks like you didn't pass the exams I'm sorry Naruto better luck next year."

"Damn hey Mizuki-sensei isn't there any way you can make it so that I can graduate. Please?"

Mizuki eyes sparkle. "Well there is one way but you are not allowed to tell anyone else about this o.k."

"Sure, sure no problem."

"Well if you can sneak into the Hokage's mansion and steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing I'll let you graduate from the academy."

"Really you're the best Mizuki-sensei." _Got you. Mizuki you are such a fool._

"Naruto make sure to meet me in the forest west of the village."

"Yea sure no problem." Naruto walked out waving to Mizuki

Afterwards Naruto made a quick dash to the Hokage's mansion to tell him what had happen. "Yo old man you and I need to talk." Naruto explain the situation to the Hokage.

"I'll send Anbu Black Ops there to capture him."

"No. You don't have any evidence of what he's up to let me handle him and have ANBU stand guard just in case he might get away."

"Alright Naruto I'll let you handle this but just to let you know its just been it is now an A-rank mission you can not screw this up."

"Gotcha and I promise I won't." Naruto starts to leave when he shouts over his shoulder. "I'm going to need to borrow the scroll and you have to tell the other shinbois that I stole it."

"That can be arranged"

"Well then I'll see you later than old man." Naruto exits the office. Walking down the streets of Konoha Naruto was lost in his thoughts. _Now what am I going to do to Mizuki?_ Naruto starts thinking of a hundred different ways to capture Mizuki. Not paying attention to where he is going Naruto bumps into someone. "Oops sorry I didn't watch where I was going." Naruto looks up to see Ten-ten. "Oh Ten-ten long time no see."

"Naruto is that that you?" Ten-ten is surprised to see him.

"Yup the one and only. So how is every thing with your squad?"

"It's going great we just got back from a mission actually."

"D-rank right?"

"Nope actually it was a C-rank mission."

"Really doing what?

"Um cleaning up a couple of bandits terrorizing a small village that's all."

"Blah bandits what a bore."

"Yeah well we are still genins so fighting bandits is all we can do. Mentioning genins how did you exam go?"

"Blah I failed but you know that there is always next year."

"Well yea. But won't Sakura be mad that you guys didn't graduate together she'll be hell of pissed if you guys aren't apart of the same graduating class."

"Eh Sakura will live it's no big deal."

"I don't know about that Naruto."

"Well that's for me to worry about. Now that you mention it I have to go get Sakura she should be done with the exams by now. It was nice talking to you again Ten-ten."

"Yea I'll see you too Naruto. And nice talking to you too."

Naruto took off towards the academy and waited out side for Sakura. "Hey Sakura. Did you pass?"

"Yea it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. But enough about me you must have gotten a perfect score huh Naruto-kun."

"Actually about that Sakura-chan. I kind of rushed through the exams and failed."

"You did what?" Sakura was radiating blood lust.

"Now don't be rash Sakura-chan it's not like I did it on purpose."

"Naruto Uzamaki did I hear you correctly that you rushed through the exams and failed?"

"Yea but…" Before Naruto could finish Sakura had sent him flying half way to the other side of the village.

**Shannaro**. _That stupid Naruto what was he thinking rushing through the exams and failing. He suppose to be the top student at the academy. Now Sasuke is going to get the title of rookie of the year._ Sakura was fuming as she walked home. Sakura stormed into her house and slam the door behind her.

"Welcome home Sakura-chan." Mrs. Haruno had greeted her. But Sakura didn't reply to her. "Did you fail the graduation exams?"

"No mother but Naruto did and he was supposed to be the best in the class."

"Oh that's sad to hear but there is always next year."

"No mother there isn't if Naruto didn't graduate this year than there's no possible way for us to be on the same team."

"Oh honey it's not all that bad maybe if you both make chunin…"

"Mama by the time I make chunin Naruto will already be a jounin."

"That's not true; he failed the graduation exams didn't he? Maybe you'll be a jounin before he is."

"Mama that was a fluke accident he'll probably be a genin by next year and shortly after that achieve the title of chunin."

"Sakura, all that worrying going to put wrinkles in your forehead." Pokes Sakura in the forehead.

"Mom that is so not funny." Storms off to her room.

"Come on Sakura I was just kidding… What a spoil sport."

With Naruto

"Naruto Uzamaki reporting for duty old man."

"Stop calling me an old man Naruto. Here take the scroll," The scroll is on top of the Hokage's desk, "and I've already sent the Anbu to the location and I'll give you 15 minutes before I alert all the chunin and low ranked jounin."

"Thanks old man I'll have this wrapped in no time."

"Uh you never learn. Well you're dismissed."

Naruto walked out the door and headed straight to his meeting spot with Mizuki. _Now all I have to do is wait._

_

* * *

_

Well it is kinda short but hey i got this chapter done

Please Review I'm not feeling any love


	9. Battle With Mizuki

Chapter 8

Speaking

_Thought_

**Demon/Inner**

Haruno Residence

Sakura father had just come home from work. "Damn that Naruto Uzamaki."

"What's wrong dear?" His wife had just entered the room.

"That Naruto stole The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing."

"He wouldn't have."

"Apparently he did and Hokage-sama has sent every chunin available to search for him."

"Oh dear what are we going to tell Sakura."

Unknown to both of her parents Sakura was listening to them from the top of the stair. "Naruto wouldn't do something like that the Hokage is lying."

Both Haruno turn and look up to see Sakura standing at the top of the stairs. Mrs. Haruno said, "Calm down Sakura honey…"

"No Mother I won't calm down and I'm going to find Naruto to prove it." Sakura jumps down the stairs and runs out the door.

"Damn that girl. Honey hold off on dinner till I can find her." And with that Mr. Haruno ran out the door after his daughter.

With Naruto

Naruto is currently talking to the captain of the ANBU squad. "Do not interfere no matter the situation."

"You do not have any authority over me Uzamaki."

"I don't huh? Whose mission is this?"

"Yours."

"And who is my back up?"

"We are."

"Than I am in charge so you have to follow my orders get it.

"Yes."

"Good because someone is coming get back to hiding." The ANBU went back to his hiding spot. "Looks like you made on time Mizuki."

"Naruto Uzamaki what do you think you're doing."

Recognizing the voice Naruto starts sweating. "Oh it's you Sakura-chan." Naruto chuckles nervously.

"Yea and what's this about you stealing The Forbidden Scroll."

"Um I'll explain that later Sakura-chan now is not the right time to talk about that."

"No you will explain right here and now."

"Sakura it's going to get dangerous real quick so you should get out of here and I'll explain everything tomorrow."

"Finally…I…found…you…Sakura…" Mr. Haruno came into the clearing panting. And saw Naruto. He also notices that there was ANBU hiding near by. He whispers to Naruto, "Naruto what's going on here and why is ANBU surrounding this clearing?"

"Um I'll explain everything to you later."

"You better." Mr. Haruno turns to Sakura, "It's time to go Sakura."

"But I didn't get my explanation from Naruto yet."

"He will explain everything later."

Just then Iruka came running into the forest. "Naruto stop you don't have to do this there's always next year." Iruka then looked around to see Sakura and her father. "Oh Mr. Haruno it's a pleasure to see you."

"Nice to see you again too Iruka. But you don't have to worry about, Naruto got everything under control here. I suggest you head home."

"Um is that wise he did steal The Forbidden Scroll after all."

"Walk with me and I'll explain everything to you."

"Um sure. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

"Yea, see you tomorrow to Iruka." _Thank goodness Mr. Haruno showed up this could have gotten ugly real quick. _Iruka and both Haruno headed out of the forest. Naruto sat down and waited for Mizuki. Within 5 minute Naruto had fallen asleep with the scroll sitting right beside him. A short while later Mizuki shows up.

_Hmm the demon brats asleep time to kill him and steal the scroll. _Mizuki took out at a kunai and stabbed it into Naruto guts. Naruto and the scrolls disappear in a puff of smoke. _Damn it was a clone._

"Nice try Mizuki but I'm not stupid you know."

"Ha ha ha ha you were tricked into stealing the scroll by me so now I can kill you and sell the secret to Konoha strongest jutsu."

"You didn't trick me into do anything. You see this was a mission to find the traitor amongst the rank of shinobi."

"Don't make me laugh your not even worthy of the name of shinobi."

"That's what you think." Naruto reaches into his back pocket for his forehead protector and tide it on his head. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I'm a genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Don't make me laugh." Mizuki charged Naruto. Naruto was easily dodging Mizuki strikes. The ANBU onlookers were astonish at how easily Naruto was making Mizuki look like a fool. Naruto had appear beside the captain.

"It's almost time for you guys to arrest him just wait until I tell you to."

The ANBU captain was looking back and forth at the Naruto standing next to him and the one fighting Mizuki. "Kage bunshin?"

"Yup." The clone had gotten a hold of Mizuki and slammed him to the ground and put him into a half nelson hold. "Now." All The ANBU jumped down in front of Mizuki and pulled out their sword and pointed it at him

"Good you're here arrest this brat for stealing the Forbidden Scroll."

"We are not here to arrest Naruto Uzamaki; we are here to arrest you Mizuki."

"What? Why?"

"For the committing the crimes known as treason. For aspiring to steal Konoha's secret and selling it to other hidden villages. For these crimes you will be tried by the council of elders and the Hokage shall decide your punishment."

"But I wasn't the one to steal the scroll. He was." Mizuki points at Naruto.

"Don't take us ANBU for fools this was Uzamaki mission to find the traitor amongst the shinobis of Konoha."

"Look like you failed Mizuki oh well I hope you like prison and Ibiki's interrogation."

"No this isn't fair anything but Ibiki." Mizuki yelled as he was being dragged away.

The ANBU captain turned to Naruto. "Good job Uzamaki."

"Not to bad yourself." Naruto gave him his smile. (His trademark fox like grin) Naruto started walking home when he realized something. _Aw crap I have to explain everything to Sakura and her father. Ugh this is so not going to be any fun. _Naruto had to turn around to walk to the Haruno residence. _What am I going to say? Ugh this so complicated why does she need to know anyways it's not all that important. _Naruto is standing in front of the Haruno's door. _I'll just explain it tomorrow. Yea that's good. _Naruto turned around.

"HI Naruto why don't you come in my husband and Sakura are waiting for you." Naruto walk through the door. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you Mrs. Haruno. I'm good." Naruto sees Sakura and her father sitting on the couch. "Good evening Mr. Haruno and good evening Sakura-chan."

"Good evening Naruto." They both said at the same time.

"So Naruto why don't you tell us what happen and I want the truth starting from the beginning."

"Yea Naruto-kun I want to hear the full story."

"Umm alright. This all started yesterday when Iruka told me to meet the Hokage…" Naruto had described the whole detail leaving out Kakashi's and Ibiki's names.

"Wait so you've been a genin since yesterday and you didn't tell me? Aren't we boyfriend and girlfriend? You knew I would have kept your secret."

"I wasn't allowed to let it out at all because you need to react a certain way for it to look real and if I told you; you would have blown off my failing like it was a joke."

"No…wait yea your right I guess so…but that doesn't get you off the hook Mr. Uzamaki you owe me another dinner for your graduation."

"Nope already took you out for that."

"When?" Then it hit Sakura. "You mean when you took me out for sushi yesterday?"

"Yup."

"That's no fair it doesn't count because I didn't know."

"That fact aside, who did you spar against Naruto?" Mr. Haruno interrupted the couple.

"The White Fang's legacy."

"The White Fang's legacy? Oh you mean…"

"Yes I mean him."

"It looks like there's still a chance for us to be in the same squad then."

"Nope I get assigned my jounin sensei tonight while you get yours tomorrow."

"That's no fair you had to take away my biggest hope."

Naruto walked up and hugged Sakura. "Hey it'll be okay since mission must be cared out in four man cell just hope your squad gets only two member that way we get to see each other on every mission we go on."

"Hmm. Yea I guess and I was supposed to be the smart one."

"I have my moment."

"Yes you do." Sakura gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well I got to go Sakura-chan I'll see you tomorrow at lunch alright?"

"Yea if you're not out on a mission already."

"Remember a four man cell."

"Oh yea see you tomorrow."

Naruto walked out the door heading to the Hokage's office. Arriving at the office he knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Yo old man."

"Oh Naruto it's you. Well first thing first congratulations on capturing Mizuki."

"Thanks. Now where is this sensei that I have to meet?"

"Well actually you already met him."

"Wait there's no way I'm studying under for any longer he is getting boring."

"Huh? No I'm not talking about him." Kakashi comes walking through the door.

"Yo" Kakashi turns to see Naruto.

"I'd like to introduce you too your new sensei Naruto."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Well I guess so." Naruto turns to Kakashi. "Hi Kakashi-sensei."

"Hi." Kakashi turns to the Hokage. "So he's going to be the only student this year."

"Naruto you may leave. Kakashi and I need to talk."

"Fine whatever. Where should we meet tomorrow Kakashi sensei."

"How about on the bridge at 10."

"10 it is then." Naruto walks out of the Hokage's office and heads home.

* * *

Well thats it for chapter 8 and hoping for some reviews though i think the ending might be kind of bad so tell me and if i get enough ppl caring then i'll change it

but for now peace


	10. Teams

Chapter 9

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi/Inner **

At the Hokage's office

Knock Knock

"Come in."

Kakashi walks in the door. "Good morning Hokage-sama you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Kakashi it looks like this year there is an uneven number of graduate so beside from Naruto you're going to need to take on a couple of extra students passed the standard exam of course."

"O.k., who would they be?"

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Of course it is up to you and Naruto."

"I don't think Naruto will have any objection to that."

"Great than that settles that you are dismissed."

With Naruto at the bridge.

_God dam that Kakashi why the hell is he late._ Just as Naruto thought that Kakashi appears.

"Yo"

"God dam it Kakashi! What the hell is wrong with you making your subordinates wait?"

"First off it's Kakashi-sensei to you. And second of all I don't have to tell you that."

"I'm not going to call you Kakashi-sensei maybe Kakashi-san but nothing more. And does this have anything to do with your deceased teammate Obito?"

Kakashi flinched at the name. "Who told you that?"

"Oh no one just some research of course. Shinobi records are open for other shinobis to read."

"Well whether it is or it isn't, isn't of any concern to you. And we will be having two fresh graduates joining the team."

"Sure that's fine with me."

"You just going to have…Did you just say you were fine with it?"

"Yea. Missions are usually carried out in squads of four and we are barely a squad of two so I don't mind accepting new people into the team."

"Huh and I thought I was going to have to make you accept it well we will be meeting them at the academy at 3."

"And by 3 you mean 5 got it I'll see you there."

"Nope you're supposed to be there to figure out the rest of your teammates."

"Fuck," Naruto dashes off to the academy."

The Academy right after lunch.

The class is chatting about whose going to be on whose team

"O.k. class settles down." Iruka says walking in the door. "Hmm it looks like were missing one person still." Iruka looks down at his squad roster. "Well I"ll just start. Team one…" Iruka gets to team seven. "We will skip team 7 until the third member arrives. Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata with Jounin leader Yuhi Kuranei. Team nine…" A shinobi appears next to Iruka and whispers in his ear. "Well our special guest is here." The class starts whispering amongst themselves about who it could possible be. "Well class please welcome Uzamaki Naruto." The whole class mouth is hanging wide open except for Sakura.

Naruto comes walking in the door. "Hey how's it going."

"There's no way the idiot passed the exams. You even said so yourself Iruka-sensei." Sasuke interjected.

"No Sasuke I said that Naruto didn't pass yesterday's exam."

**Flashback**

The whole class was settling in and looking around to see who graduated. Friends sat next to each other talking about if they might get put on the same team. While others chatted about whom they wanted to be there jounin instructor.

Iruka walks in the door. "Settle down class we will start the award ceremony."

"Umm Iruka-sensei I was wondering about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto did not passs the graduation exams yesterday and will not be apart of this award ceremony."

"But…"

"That will be all miss Haruno now please sit down."

**Flashback End**

"But just because he didn't graduate along with you guys does not mean he didn't graduate at all. The other day when we were reviewing for the graduation exams, Naruto was called out of the class by the Hokage and given a special test. Upon passing that test Naruto was appointed the position of genin."

"Why was he chosen to graduate early?" Kiba question.

"Well all of you must know by now that Mizuki was arrested last night by ANBU. But what you all don't know is that Naruto was the one who apprehended him. Mizuki was planning on betraying the village and Naruto's mission was to disguise himself as a student and fail the graduation exams to flush out who the traitor who in this case was Mizuki." The class was stunned and Sakura was beaming. "Now back to the team. Well since Naruto is here Team 7 will consist of Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke and your jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi. Team 10 will consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji and your jounin instructor will be Sarutobi Asuma. Your jounin instructor will arrive shortly." Iruka walks out the door

"Ahaha the revival of Ino-Shika-Cho formation. I hope you guys can live up to the name."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Ino looked at him.

"Just ask Shikamaru he'll tell you."

"What is he talking about Shikamaru?" Ino turn to her teammate.

"How troublesome. Ino whats your dads name."

"Inoichi. Why?"

"And who were his genin teammate."

"Your dad and Chouji's dad."

"And who are your teammate."

"You and Chouji…Oh buts with the whole Ino-Shika-Cho formation thing."

"That's what they called there formation. And we're their kids which would make us the revival of there old team. Man this is such a drag."

"Well you just have to deal with it huh Shikamaru." Naruto gives off his foxy smile.

One by one the teams starts to disappear as there jounin instructors arrive leaving only team seven behind.

"Where Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura looked around and also notices that Naruto is missing. "And where did Naruto go."

"What does it matter where that loser is he barely graduate thanks to the Hokage playing favorite." Sasuke commented.

"Would you like to repeat that again." Kakashi said walking through the door. "Hmm it looks like we are missing Naruto."

"No you aren't" said Naruto walking in behind Kakashi.

"Alright meet on the roof." With that Kakashi shunshin away.

"I'll see you up there Sakura." Naruto also shunshin up top.

Sasuke and Sakura are pissed that they have to climb the stares.

Up on the rooftop with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi

"O.k. lets start with an introduction. Starting with the emo." Kakashi points at Sasuke.

"What do you want to know?"

"Name, hobbies, likes, dislike and dreams."

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have no hobbies, I don't like anything and I really don't have any dislikes. And my dreams no my goal is to kill a certain someone."

"Up next pinky."

"Haruno Sakura. My hobby is gardening, and I like my boyfriend." Sakura looks at Naruto and smiles. "My dislikes are Ino and any who bad mouth my boyfriend." Glares daggers at Sasuke. "And my dream is…I guess I don't know what my dreams are."

"O.k. then tomorrow meat me at the training grounds at 5 am and do not eat anything."

"Wait what about Naruto? How come he didn't have say anything." Sakura questioned.

"I already know all I need to know about Naruto there's no need for him to answer those questions. Kakashi shunshin away.

Sakura turns to Naruto. "Naruto-kun would you like to go out tonight?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan got to get ready for tomorrow. But I'll walk you home."

"Thanks." Sakura smiles at Naruto. And the two heads towards the exit. The couple walks for awhile and arrives at Sakura's house. "Thanks for walking me home Naruto-kun."

"No problem Sakura-chan. But I have to tell you something."

"Sure what is it."

"Well I know that I'm your boyfriend and all but when we are out on missions you are a colleague and nothing more."

"What why?"

"Don't get me wrong Sakura I care about you its just not such a great idea to mix personal life with professional life. It makes things complicated."

"And what is that suppose to team." Sakura is irritated at this point.

"It means that well having a girlfriend can cause distraction."

Sakura punches Naruto in the face. "NARUTO NO BAKA!!!!!" Sakura slams the door.

* * *

LOL ok so i know i had quite a few typos in this chapter but thnxs to the ppl who show and i'm not that great at english so grammar leaves a lot to be desire but hey what can i say i'm a math quiz writing something in my free time adn im just uploadiing them here cuz i'm bored


	11. Author's Note

ok i have some time to actually write this story since i have a break for the holidays but i make no guarantee cuz i dont really know how to write the next part of the story becuz here is where is where i start to put a twist on the story line.


End file.
